


Ruin you for anyone else

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, distention, some breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 3 - DistentionThor can't believe he had to sit through hours of watching his little brother make a fool of himself and flirting with the King of Vanaheim.Loki must learn to behave, Thor decides. And since no one else seems willing to teach him, Thor supposes it's his duty, as Loki's big brother, to do so.





	Ruin you for anyone else

Thor heads to Loki's chambers with large, quick steps, his nostrils flaring every time he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but it's no use; he's _seething_ and it's all Loki's fault.

He can't believe he had to sit through hours of watching his little brother make a fool of himself as he flirted with the King of Vanaheim, even ending up sitting on the man's lap by the end of the feast.

He knows that his brother drunk a bit more than he should and that he's still too young, hasn't learned yet to hold his liquor, but that's no excuse. Loki is a prince, he can't go around acting like a common whore. Especially when it gives their father awful ideas, like marrying Loki to the Vanir King, who's almost as old as the Allfather. Loki's barely an adult, for fuck's sake!

Thor pushes the door of his brother's room open and invites himself in, ready to give his brother a lecture; Loki must learn to behave. And since no one else seems willing to teach him, Thor supposes it's his duty, as Loki's big brother, to do so.

The stern expression on his face immediately softens a little when his gaze lands on the sleeping form on Loki's bed, and he approaches slower now, keeping his steps quieter.

Loki has barely managed to get undressed, the pretty tunic he was wearing is still on but has ridden up, leaving his thighs completely exposed.

_The Vanir King's greedy hands touched him there_, Thor's mind supplies unhelpfully and all the softness from Thor's expression vanishes.

Why should Loki be able to sleep while Thor is still shaking with anger because of him? How is that fair, Thor thinks, feeling his blood boiling in his veins.

_I believe we could find a way to strengthen our alliance even more. I am sure Loki would love to help with that, wouldn't you, my son?_

Loki just nodded at their father's foolish suggestion and then giggled when the Vanir whispered into his ear, something that unfortunately Thor wasn't too drunk to not hear: _you would make a wonderful Queen, little one_.

How could Loki just giggle and smile at such words!

Thor's body moves of its own accord, and Thor does nothing to stop it. He lets his hands reach and touch Loki's knees and then thighs, pulling his tunic even higher, revealing more inches of milky skin. He burns with the need to touch him everywhere the Vanir King has, as if he wants to regain his claim on his brother, even though Loki has never been his.

_Hasn't he, though?_ A little voice inside his head questions, and Thor can’t help but consider it for a little bit, soon realizing that this is not the truth; Loki has _been_ his all along. Until tonight, at least.

Thor was the one Loki always looked up to, the one his little brother came to when he had a problem, the only one Loki giggled and smiled at like that, and now he lets himself being groped and humiliated by someone else in public, even agreeing to be _his_ Queen.

Well, maybe the King won't want him as his Queen if Loki was someone else's first, Thor reasons, just as he tugs at the tunic, moving it even higher and out of the way, enough for him to be able to see the pink folds of Loki's cunt.

It takes him less than a second to decide that this is what he must do, already climbing into the bed. Perhaps if he was less drunk he'd think about it a bit longer, maybe he would even decide against it, but right now he finds no reason to dwell on it. It's what's best for both Loki and him; it’s his duty as Loki’s big brother. 

He nudges Loki's thighs apart, his hands lingering there, letting himself relish the smoothness of his brother's skin beneath his calloused palms. Loki's body is pliant under his touches, his breath coming out steadily in soft puffs, not even stirring as Thor shifts on the bed, settling between his parted legs.

He pulls Loki's tunic up to his chest, not wanting it to get in the way of the view. He can't resist running his hands up and down Loki's thighs, only withdrawing them when he reminds himself that this is just a means to an end, nothing more.

His fingers find Loki's entrance soon after, and he traces his soft folds, smirking when Loki's thighs twitch. He parts the smooth lips and spits between them, not wanting to hurt his brother. He's sure that Loki will grow wet eventually but for now this will do.

He guides the saliva towards Loki's opening and slowly sinks a finger in, his breathing growing slightly heavier; he doesn't remember the last time he entered such a tight cunt, and he can't believe this would go wasted to the Vanir King. Thor obviously can't let that happen.

He works his finger in and out and adds another one when he believes that Loki can take it, feeling his little brother's cunt cling around his thick digits. He pumps them in and out at a steady, efficient pace, unfortunately not having the luxury of time to indulge himself and enjoy this as much as he'd like to.

He can feel Loki slowly loosening around him, his own slick finally starting to help Thor's fingers slide in and out of his body. Thor elicits the first sound from his brother when he adds a third digit, his lips twitching up at the soft little whimper that leaves Loki's mouth.

His cunt stretches beautifully around the base of Thor's fingers and Thor can't wait to see how it'll look around his cock. He fucks Loki with his fingers more urgently now, loving how easily Loki's body has accepted him inside, as if it understands that Thor should be the only one that's allowed in, Loki’s lovely cunt recognizing its rightful owner. 

He decides that Loki is ready eventually and withdraws his fingers, wiping them on his breeches before reaching to work them open. He pulls them down around his thighs, grunting in relief when he finally frees his hard cock that aches to get inside that sweet, tight cunt.

He guides it to Loki's entrance and lets the fat head rub over his brother’s delicate, pretty folds, his precum making them glisten. Then, having no more patience left, he lines up with the little hole and starts pushing inside, not discouraged when it seems to be impossible to fit in at first. He's fucked virgins before, he knows what to do.

He works his cock deeper and deeper inside Loki, sinking in inch by inch with patient movements, before finally managing to slide fully inside when Loki's hymen breaks from the insistent pressure. Thor stills completely once he is buried inside his brother's cunt, and slightly rolls his hips, giving Loki's body time to get accustomed to the new sensation of being so full of cock.

He starts moving after a while when he deems Loki ready, keeping his thrusts slow but deep, an amused low chuckle escaping him when Loki moans and hisses in his sleep.

Thor can see a few drops of blood smeared on his cock as he slides out, and it makes something dark stir inside him, feeling satisfied with seeing the proof that confirms that _he_ was the one to defile his little brother, _he_ he was the first one to mount him, no one else.

He lets his eyes roam over Loki’s pliant form, drinking in the lovely sight of his brother, starting from his beautiful face and then letting his gaze drift lower, wanting to admire the rest of him as well, and his breath catches in his throat when his eyes spot the prominent bulge on Loki's otherwise flat stomach.

"Fuck," he breathes out, quite shocked at the sight, but he doesn't stop moving, his eyes remaining glued to Loki's belly. He can _see_ himself inside Loki's body, can actually see his cock moving in and out of him. It's probably the most obscene thing he's ever seen and it makes him twitch excitedly inside Loki, sending another wave of arousal coiling in his groin.

"I wish you could see yourself now, little brother," he rasps, wondering how Loki would react at such a sight; maybe he'd feel intimidated by the considerable size of Thor's length, or scared, or even aroused.

Thor drives his cock deeper inside Loki and groans as he watches, completely mesmerized, his cock bulging under Loki's belly button, and he reaches to trace the outline with his fingers, groaning when he rubs at it more firmly.

"Norns, Loki. Your little body is truly wondrous, brother," he says in a low voice as he keeps feeding Loki his cock, sliding in and out of his hot, wet cunt in smooth motions of his hips.

Loki whines and shifts a little, but doesn't open his eyes and his breathing is still mostly steady, encouraging Thor to go even harder, to pound into him almost like he craves to. Loki clenches around him every time he fucks in but welcomes him all the same, Thor's massive cock fitting perfectly inside his little body.

"I'm sure you'd love this if you were awake, brother, wouldn't you? You'd moan prettily for me and beg me to stay inside you for hours, just so you could see your cute little belly being so full with your big brother's cock, and you’d only be satisfied once I had filled your greedy, slutty cunt with my seed," he says, too aroused to actually bother and keep his voice quiet.

He grips Loki's narrow hips more firmly now and thrusts inside him harder, letting out a deep laugh at the filthy, squelching sound Loki's cunt makes.

He can feel a powerful orgasm build up and the thought of spilling inside his brother sends him even closer to the edge. He wants to leave his marks everywhere on and _in_ Loki, claiming his little brother like no other man has done before.

"You think he'll want you now, brother, after this? You think he'll want to take a used whore as his Queen?" Thor says with an ugly laugh, his voice laced with clear jealousy that Thor refuses to acknowledge; he only keeps talking, giving voice to thoughts that he has long since buried.

"Maybe I should even put a child in you, brother," he continues, snapping his hips faster, rutting into Loki even harder now. "I should fuck you and breed you so no one else can lay claim on you. You'll be mine, brother. Only mine."

He brings his hand to Loki's pretty little cock and starts stroking him in sync with his thrusts, loving how eagerly Loki's body is reacting to him even in his sleep; his back arches and his fingers dig into the sheets, his lips part around a lustful sound that's probably the most beautiful thing Thor has ever heard.

He groans when he feels Loki convulsing around him, realizing that his brother has reached his climax only when he feels drops of cum landing on his hand. He slows down a little and just enjoys the delicious, tight grip of Loki's cunt around his cock, his balls aching to finally spill and empty themselves.

He lets go of Loki's softening cock once he's finished and grabs Loki's wrist, guiding his hand to his swollen stomach, keeping it there as he keeps fucking him.

"Can you feel this, little brother?" He asks even though he knows he'll get no answer, and presses their hands to the bulge on Loki's belly, groaning when he realizes he can feel the pressure on his cock, too.

He holds Loki's hand there even as he starts coming, his cock pulsing almost violently under Loki's palm, his seed flooding the insides of Loki's welcoming cunt. He keeps coming for several seconds, his spend even starting to drip out of Loki's used, sloppy cunt when he's finally done.

He groans and pants, staying like this for a while so he can calm his breathing, not ready to leave his brother's slick heat just yet.

Thor is sure that even if this doesn't happen again - it _will_, he promises himself - he'll remember every little detail perfectly even after centuries have passed. There's no way he can forget how deliciously wet Loki was for him, how wonderfully receptive, moaning in pleasure even fast asleep, how he clung around his fat length or how his stomach bulged as Thor fed him his cock.

The Vanir King never stood a chance, Thor realizes as he pulls out, now knowing that he and Loki were always meant to be; Thor will make sure that it happens this way. It probably won't even be so hard if Loki is already carrying his child.

He tucks himself in and pulls his pants up, a satisfied expression forming on his face; he's never felt so sated before. He honestly didn't know just how badly he wanted this- _needed_ this, until it happened.

He climbs off the bed and leans down to press a kiss on Loki's now round stomach, caressing him there with a rough palm before fixing the tunic Loki's wearing and covering him with the furs, tempted to slip back in the bed and sleep there but he disregards the thought, for now. Not yet.

In time, Loki's place will be in his big brother's bed, nowhere else; that's what Thor tells himself and finally convinces himself to head to the door, glancing back at his little brother one last time, lips curling into an affectionate smile.

Loki was always meant to be Thor's, of that much Thor is sure. Now he only has to make it happen before his sneaky little brother slips away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!😀😘 Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
